Twilight Drabbles
by shaleahsweety
Summary: I was listening to some music on shuffle and decided that I would write a drabble on every song involving the Twilight characters. Pleas Review.


Ok…this one was a little bit difficult to do. It's Destiny's child "Sail On." I thought of the time that Edward left Bella in New Moon and how I wish she would've been the one to break it off after she started to notice the way he seemed to not want to be around her. I was wishing she would be the one to end it so she wouldn't feel so bad. This her confessing that she wishes the same thing.

We sat in the boat watching as the waves swirled around us.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me, as usual.

"Just…well, I'm thinking about when you left me that one time." I saw out of the corner of my eye that he'd flintched, but he tried to hide it. "No, just let me finish. I was think about a song that I'd heard not too soon after you left. It seemed like you didn't want me anymore and I thout that it would have made me feel better if I had done the breaking up. I figured since you didn't want me that I should have been strong enough to do it myself. I don't think I was ever really going to though. Like, if I had the chance to, I don't think I would have. I love you too much."

"What is the song?" he asked curiously.

"I'ts called Sail On. She's telling him to sail on down the road and that she'll be fine."

"You're right," he said, putting his arm around my waist. "that would be hard to say. I should know."

… … … …

Ok…this one was a little bit easier. It was "no, no, no" by Destiny's child. As soon as I heard it, I thought of Jake. I don't think I need to say much more on the subject. It speaks for itself.

Jake's POV:

I sat in my room thinking, no, brooding over Bella marrying the stupid leach. I don't understand it! What does she see in him that she can't see in me. I mean, it makes way more since for her to choose me. I know she wants me though. She can deny it all she wants, but I know she thinks about me in her dreams. I'll bet that the blood sucker hears her talking about me in her sleep. I'll bet it eats away at him. I was there when no-one else was…no, scratch that last statement. I was there for her when her "fiance" wasn't. I just don't understand her. I thought I did, but she picked the leach over me. She can say no all she wants, but I know she wants to say yes. She misses me.

… … …

Ok…this one was really cool. It's "I never Knew" by Kirt Franklin. It's actually a gospel song, but I thought of Bella and how happy Edward makes her. Bella's POV:

I sat there smiling to myself. "what are you smiling about?" Rene asked me.

"well," I flushed. "I was sort of thinking…about…Edward."

Rene's face lit up with a knowing smile. "You really love him, Bella." It wasn't a question.

"yeah. He makes me so happy. He's everything I've ever dreamed of." I gushed. I've never opened up about the way I feel about Edward like this. "It's just that…I never knew love could feel this good. I never knew that I could be this happy with anyone. I've never felt this way before, Mom." I blushed again.

"Sweety, that's the way you're supposed to feel. Isn't it wonderful?!" she gushed smiling just as wide as I had.

"Mom, you have no idea."

… … …

Ok…this one was really cool. I heard "Ordinary People" by John Ledgin and I thought of Leah. She makes me feel bad for her sometimes. Then other times, I just want to slap her. But, I thought of her and Sam when I heard it.

Leah's POV:

I love him. I can't forget that. Just then, I had a flashback of our earlier, lovesick days.

"sam," I'd called.

"what's up, Leelee?" he'd asked me. I'd smiled then.

"I just wondered if you've ever heard that new song about the couple that argues all the time? I mean, it seems like that's all we do anymore. I just wondered if that's what we should do. Take it slow."

Sam smiled at me. "You know, Leelee, I think you're right. We are just ordinary people."

I smiled back at him. He'd kissed me then.

I opened my eyes. It's too bad we didn't stick to that. It's too bad he'd imprinted on my cousin.

… … …

Ok…this one is a bit more melancholy. The song "the One I gave My Heart To" by Aaliyah made me think of that fateful terrible night in New Moon. I wondered if I could write that in Bella's POV. It was heartbreaking to write.

Bella's POV:

I sat in my room after Sam had found me in the woods that awful night. I just sat there. I just don't understand that he doesn't love me anymore. How could it be true? I just don't understand. I gave my all, my heart, my soul, my everything. I just don't get it! I sat there silent.

Just then, Charlie came in. "Bella?" he asked. I didn't say anything.

"Bella? I have rene coming upstairs. You need to go back to Phoenix, Bella. I can't take it anymore."

Suddenly, I lost it. I started throwing my clothes and everything around my room. "I WON'T GO! I WILL NOT GO! NEVER! WHAT IF HE COMES BACK! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM! I WON'T LEAVE HIM! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Then, out of nowhere, I started crying. I cried and cried and cried until I couldn't stand it anymore. I just didn't know what to do. I just kept saying, "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" In that moment, I just wanted to be in Edwards arms. No-one elses. It broke my heart.


End file.
